


The Deviation Within

by ninesdefy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Connor is a cutie btw, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, False Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin x OC - Freeform, POV Third Person, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Third Person POV, alcohol use, eventual smut though, red ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninesdefy/pseuds/ninesdefy
Summary: Bentley Fernsby’s perfect world had seemed to be tilted by androids. Never one sided with the plastic machines, she tolerated them being around. A young detective at the DPD, things took a drastic turn.Left to fend for herself with now deviating androids, her concern for them begins to grow. For the better, or the worse?A new android model, an RK800 called “Connor”,  replaces her former Lieutenant’s side. Alas...He hated androids.Overtime, Connor detects a blue coded Software Instability each time he speaks to a particular human...It seemed like everything changed in Detroit. A crazed AX400 was on the run; a rebellious and rallying deviant was recruiting androids; but what about Connor?He was his own key to unlocking deviancy.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor/OC, ConnorRK800/OC, Gavin Reed/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first works, and my first time learning this site!! I love to write, and Detroit: Become Human has given me such an open opportunity to share my works with anyone who’d like to read! 
> 
> I will accept criticism, as it will very much help me learn!
> 
> If you would like to know anything about Bentley, feel free to ask. I have also implemented a couple of “side characters” (e.g. Officer Walter) who aren’t canonically in the game. If you have a question about who is and who isn’t in that matter, I’ll gladly answer that too!
> 
> I was not expecting my first chapter to be so long, (or this notes thing either. yeesh) so I’ll definitely try to shorten them up to preserve new ideas. I’m also working on the tags, it’s hard to think at 4:30 in the morning haha
> 
> I was very inspired by user @UraharaSteph . They made me very confident to post my works!
> 
> (also please notify me of any spelling mistakes i usually write pretty late in the day)
> 
> this is a Connor X OC typa’ writing. There’s a bit of Gavin X OC at the beginning portions, but not much

△ _Northville, Detroit, Michigan. Mid-December 2036, 21:34_ △

“Detective Fernsby, get your ass back in the house! Go be of assistance and help out a few of our men, why dontcha?”

Bentley had shrugged the aggressive orders off inside of her mind, but the annoyed sensation in her face contracted the attention of her sergeant. She pretended not to notice and walk away, but a placated hand struck her shoulder.

“Don’t give me that look, Bentley.” His voice was strung between the civility of the job, or the irritable commands that Bentley never seemed to fully recognize.

“I assure you sir, there was no look.” Bentley had a way of persuasion at points, given her such low rank and youth. But the sergeant persisted, his grip on her shoulder only tightening with each passing word.

After a few moments of silence and her shoulder becoming somewhat sore, Bentley looked up at him.

“Sir.” Bentley exclaimed softly, and his clawing hand retracted back to his side with an embarrassed manner. “I’ll be moving ahead.” They both exchanged nods, one with emotion, and one with the stone cold stare of a statue.

Bentley had finally moved up into the scene of the crime, her digital touchpad coming into play. A bit confused, she walked by many colleagues before fixating her pupils on someone she knew.

She now stood up, somewhat proud with an egotistical but invisible grin on her face. Bentley fixed her collar before approaching, her stride unwavering.

“Officer Walter.” They exchanged nods after a couple seconds, both of their fields of view now focused on the deceased body in front of them.

“Never seen anything like it, Fernsby.”

In her own little bubble, Bentley thought for a while before snapping back with a sneer on her face. “Fuckin’ androids...”

The deceased body of a human was crashed through a glass table, head smashed in with the door of a refrigerator seemingly moments after. His body lay twisted, yet in a natural position for such a homicide. His somewhat mutilated head toyed with Bentley’s mind. Things like this had always seemed to affect her; a job she had wanted since her youthful years was slowly starting to show its brutality.

“Fernsby? Fernsby! Come on, man, you gotta stop doing this. Hand over the tablet—“ Officer Walter pleaded excruciatingly, a hint of sympathy in his voice despite the conditions.

Bentley slapped his hand softly, her pupils softening and dilating, her lip slowly lifting up. “Apologies, Officer. I was just... thinking.”

Her voice was unsure and precedented accusingly, but she remained tactful and focused despite the horrors raging through her mind. Tightly, Bentley gripped her component, and knelt down to examine the man.

“Brief me on this, Walter.”

Officer Walter’s sigh came unnoticed as Bentley examined a couple of things on her prized tablet. It was a sort of ‘why didn’t you ask earlier’ sigh. It spoke for itself, in terms.

“Victim was said to have been murdered by an android. We can’t tell why, as the measures we’ve put together don’t match anything of similar statistics. Press will probably have to do a cover up for the moment.”

Bentley was lost in her own train of thought as she listened somewhat carefully to the Officer’s words. She was playing scenarios in her head, reconstructing what could have happened.

Officer Walter raised a single eyebrow at her fixated eyes, but kept speaking. Bentley was known to trail off sporadically.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a monologue-like tone.

“As I said before... we don’t exactly know the cause for the android’s malfunctions. The owner was a guy named Charles Jackson. He had no record of doing anything unlikely to the android. To have it kill its owner is... beyond me, but as soon as we find it, we’ll have it checked up.”

Bentley nodded narrowly, her gaze finally shifting to her fellow Officer. She quickly shifted to another subject, her eyes glowing in a knowing manner. “And what model was it?”

“Jesus, Bentley—“ Walter rubbed the bridge of his nose, walking in circles for a minute or so before returning back to Bentley. “An AP400 model. Why the hell did you need—“

“Hush.” Bentley said quickly, her lips parting and slowly closing back together as her fingers furiously typed in the android’s model.

“An android model for home assistance... were there any tracks outside? Any place where the android could have hid?” Slowly, her train of thought became more focused on the mission.

“No... no, I don’t think so. We’ve practically scouted the house dry.”

Bentley flung the tablet into Walter’s hands, and he simultaneously swiped through the information on AP400 models. In a way, it had seemed intriguing to him.

Bentley had maneuvered her way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, her head scramming from side to side like an owl. She scanned the area like a robot, taking in the environment. It felt like music was playing in her head, and she grinned.

It took her a good thirty minutes to map out the area, but she felt like she had a good understanding of it. But on the side of the stairs near the front door was a crack, and she hesitated.

Without calling for backup, Bentley advanced forward. Most of the force were either upstairs, or still examining the body in the kitchen.

Bentley knelt and slowly pushed on the overlapping side of the stairs. The music that had seemed to be playing in her head moved slower, with a hint of humanity in it.

With no warning, part of the wall popped out. It was one of those tiny doors in stairs to store things. When she looked inside, she felt darkness approach. The music sped up.

An android coated in blue and red blood jumped her without hesitation. She blinked, and in those few moments, a knife was pressed against her sternum.

It was the AP400, and she was losing the battle. She grunted and whined, but the anger of a second predecessor took over her.

Bentley punched the android in the face, and they tumbled and rolled all sorts of directions. They slammed against the wall, the sounds of the rickety drywall cramming the house with unnecessary noise.

Suddenly, the deviant dropped the knife. Officers flooded in, and Bentley felt relief. A weight had lifted off of her. All guns were pointed at the android.

The moment turned sour as the android stole Bentley away. He grabbed her by the neck, placing her in a sort of rear-naked choke as her own gun was aimed at her head.

“I WILL SHOOT! Step away from the girl and I, and she _will_ be left alive!”

“We cant do that, bub!” said Lieutenant Anderson at the top of the stairs. The police had the upper hand, but an android had modular thinking, even with the lowest of models. One bullet fired could mean the end for Bentley.

But... she decided to take cause into her own hands.

The voices of the fellow shouting officers left her head and became a blur. A series of plans entered her head, and she chose the best one. By far, it was completely like guerrilla warfare.

Bentley slowly inched her head forward, and slammed it back into the androids face. He faltered, but a shot from an officer sounded in less than a second. She felt like she could feel the trigger of the gun being pulled.

With her ego intact, she mostly survived on dumb luck and somewhat legal fraudulence.

Bentley shoved herself forward, and the android and her fought for the gun once more. The pending officers had no choice but to be covering fire.

After a few hesitant but long minutes, Bentley finally had the upper hand. The gun was now back in her hands, and her bloodied face was tainted with the colors of two races.

“You fucking... you fucking _android_!”

Rage took itself upon her, coursing through her veins. In slow motion, a wave of bullets crashed through the android’s face. A magazine of seven bullets quickly turned into zero as the enraged Bentley shot relentlessly into the tired android.

She went to reload, but Lieutenant Anderson quickly interfered.

“Jesus Christ, someone stop her!” He cried out as he rushed down the stairs, a fellow Officer apprehending her gun to the ground.

He then grabbed Bentley from behind, her face now streaming and stained with tears.

“Let go of me! I said... I said let go!”

The music in her head faltered. Everything was silent to her; the officers surrounding her finding no way to comfort the hostile and traumatized Bentley.

Bentley had calmed herself before the officers had to intervene, and Lieutenant Hank made his way over to her.

“Jeez, kid. You alright?”

A cold, but understandable tone spoke for her. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Lieutenant Anderson had placed a hand on her shoulder, reminding her of the irritable events from earlier. She shrugged it off like usual, and Lieutenant Anderson worked his best to comfort her.

“Hey, kid... It’s alright, y’know? It’s just an android. You didn’t do anything wrong. Mean, it could’ve helped it you didn’t kill him, heh... would’ve done the same in your shoes, though.”

Lieutenant Anderson’s voice quietly left her mind after the words “just an android”.

Bentley jumped back with a burning hatred in her heart, but unknowing schematics in her mind.

“Just an android? Just a fucking android? God dammit, Hank! I can’t just act all cold like you, can’t act like nothing happened!”

She took a deep breath, her eyes burning. “An android looks exactly like a human! And that one? It didn’t act robotic, Hank. It felt as we did, or... or it fucking seemed to! Maybe I would’ve felt less if that robotic self took over more, but it didn’t! It seemed like it was alive! I saw its eyes... like it was slowly drained from life as I shot it countless... countless times...”

Her voice faltered as the Lieutenant felt an annoyed sympathy. His pupils dilated as Bentley raised her weapon towards him.

“Hey hey hey... come on, kid. Don’t do somethin’ you’ll regret. Just put the gun down, nice and easy...”

The other officers were now examining the android’s body. An android model officer walked into the dining room where the two resided, and Hank screamed.

“DON’T SHOOT!”

However, the android’s job was the protect officers from any threats, by any means necessary. He ignored the Lieutenant’s pleas.

He fired three times before someone intervened.

Darkness once again enveloped Bentley as she crumpled to the floor, blood seeping from her shoulders and her stomach.

Her mouth was littered in blue blood with her own, and she struggled to look at the Lieutenant. Her eyes were fearful, but her body unwavering in stillness.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant...” Bentley solemnly spoke with a tear rolling down her cheek. He had nothing to say for a few moments before she attempted to speak again.

With a cough, bloodied saliva trickled down her cheeks as she lay on her side.

“I was scared, Hank... I... I am scared..”

Without taking any more pained looks at the dying girl’s face, Hank immediately called the paramedics.

— △ ▽ △ —

△ _Northville, Detroit, Michigan. Mid-December 2036, 01:19_ △

The blaring white lights had flashed straight into Bentley’s eyes. With a shiver, she plummeted straight forward, quickly blinking out of shock and confusion. Her heart raced and it felt like it beat straight out of her chest. An anticipation flooded her head, and she struggled to rip the wires seething into her body.

Bentley sat upright on the hospital bed, and her vision was still adjusting. For a second, she felt fine. A sharp pain erected in her stomach, and she fell back down onto the bed. She had no prior knowledge of what had happened to her, and she started to panic.

“Hank! _Hank_!”

Bentley immediately started crying for Hank, her voice increasingly growing weaker with each squeak. She slapped a hand on her stomach and immediately regretted it; her hands shook violently as the bandage coating her torso became increasingly warm. It felt like she was being drained of her own blood as her face paled.

It was less than a minute that the events occurred, but she was in shock. The door bust open, and a nurse came in. With a calm manner, she slowly adjusted Bentley back into her original position, poking through her skin once more like a pin holder. The needles stung as the fluids were injected to her body once more, and she shut her eyes. She felt safe, in an oddly disturbing way.

Hank rushed through the door with a couple of android nurses clinging to his arm. “Goddamnit! Let me in!”

The blonde headed nurse practically shoved its feet into the ground to stop him, Hank’s lip quivering with annoyance. “We are very sorry sir, but her room is restricted to family only—“

Hank sneered and shook his head from side to side, grasping with all of his weight to shake the two androids off. His eyes held a burning flame, but also defeat. “Dammit! I’m the only family she has!”

The weakened Bentley turned her head, her saddened frown dissipating into a joyous, toothy smile.

“Hank... Hank is that you...?”

Her voice was still weak, as it felt like her lungs had collapsed on her. She rested her hands on her stomach, and Hank lay a hand on her cheek. She tried to resist, but she stopped after she saw his eyes full of sympathy. Her hand rested atop his, her eyes half closed.

“You’re runnin’ a fever, kid...” Hank turned his hand over as his fingers bent into his palm, his touch lingering. His eyes slowly moved from the hospital bed to the window, lost in thought. He was full of rage at the police android — as if he didn’t have any more reason to hate them. But he was also disappointed in Bentley’s actions. She took on so much from him, even her own rational decisions blurred by the appeasements of Hank.

Hank could have told you a million ways why he hated himself... but around Bentley, it was different. A fatherly sense always took over when she was in the room. It was a warm feeling for Hank, and to have her as his underling was another privilege.

Bentley’s grip suddenly tightened on Hank’s hand, and she began whimpering. She struggled to find words, and she started thrashing around in her bed. The nurse hassled Bentley down softly, and she flailed whatever limbs that weren’t pinned down.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she started to gasp for air. Hank’s eyes widened and his head darted in every direction. The nurse was still struggling with Bentley, and Hank’s confusion turned into pent up anger. “What the hell is happening with her? You better fucking save her, I’ll have your ass if you don’t!”

Bentley reached for Hank, and he immediately ran at her side. Her eyes looked pained as the nurse’s hands were still pinning her down. Her breathing slowed down and regulated, and her mouth moved with no words.

“It’s alright, Bentley. Just take your time.” Hank smiled painfully, her red and breathless face hurting him inside.

“Hank... get that... get that thing away from me! Now! I don’t... I don’t want it anywhere near me! Fuck... help... help me...” Her hand was lifting up to the nurse, her eyes never fixated on one object with her labored breathing.

The android.

Hank hadn’t even noticed that an android was taking care of her, and he grabbed the android by the arms, demanding it to release Bentley’s arms. It did as it was told, and he shoved it out of the room without hesitation, slamming the door behind him.

“Hank... why... why would they..?” Hank immediately hushed Bentley, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She pouted, and Hank sighed.

“I don’t know, Jersey. I don’t know...” Bentley growled at her nickname, and it made Hank’s distraught frown disappear slightly. His thoughts were everywhere now, racing like a cheetah running from a poacher. In mere moments Bentley had fallen asleep from exhaustion, and Hank sat on the far end of the cot.

The hospital bed sank and squeaked a little bit, which caused Hank to retaliate in a flurry of hushed cursing. He rubbed his temple and rested his feet on the metal frame, only to chuckle a bit. “You’ve gained some weight, Hank.” Speaking softly to himself, Hank plugged in his earbuds, tuning into some Nights of the Black Death.  
Shortly, Hank fell asleep sitting up on the bed; fortunately for him, it was the most comfortable he had been in a year.

The night had then remained silent, with soft occasional kicks from the wind.

— △ ▽ △ —


	2. The End of All Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a rough turn for Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much! It shows how Bentley’s life took a turn for the worse, and it fleshes out who really does care about her.
> 
> Alas, Connor will be in here soon! I just want to show more about Bentley in 2036/37 because she is an interesting character, and it’ll help you get to know her better.

△ _ Detroit, Michigan. January 3, 2037, 22:27  _ △

Bentley and a fellow detective laughed along a trail of abandoned train tracks that caressed the city perfectly. The view was perfect, and the air was fresh further back from the city. The lights of Detroit shone like a flashlight in a completely dark room, the plain beauty of it reflecting off of Bentley’s placid green eyes. 

The other detective mockingly took out his radio, creating a dastardly face as he spoke into the radio. “Uhh... _yellow_? Anyyyyybody there? Wait. _Way-wait-wait._ ” 

With another puff and clear of his throat, he spoke into the radio once more, a smirk on his face. He spoke in a high pitched voice, mocking the check-in androids at the station. “Please state your model and identification number.”

In his normal voice, the detective cleared his throat to speak again. Bentley was laughing and shaking her head back and forth. She was genuinely happy, and this only increased the warm moment. “That’s not even what they say, dude!”

He rolled his eyes, scoffing as he placed a hand on his chest. “Lemme finish, lemme finish! _Ahem_...” He spoke as he fixed his collar and shimmied around a bit, Bentley giggling in the background. 

“Model VP200. Serial number... shit... number 345 888 091.” He finger gunned Bentley after staring at the ground for a few moments, dumbfounded at his own self. He put away the radio and Bentley jumped into his arms, and he spun her around a couple of times before the two got any dizzier. Eye to eye, they stared at each other longingly before Bentley decided to break the steamy silence.

“Hmm... I don’t think that’s a model... or a serial number. Oh, and, androids don’t cuss either— hey!” He had pinched her cheeks with his free hand, his one arm supporting all of Bentley’s weight. She smiled the best she could with her cheeks being pinched, and she bounced from side to side. He settled his hands under her rear, and she scoffed with an eye roll. Bentley ran a hand through his hair, gazing off to the side and to the city with a slight frown.

The detective tilted his head to the side, her quiet tone alien to him, and especially at this time. “Bentley...? Hey, hey... look at me...” He pleaded softly, and she slowly maneuvered her head to make eye contact with him. She sighed, running a finger across the scar on his grim face.

“Hank told me not to associate with you outside of work... it feels _wrong_ , but it shouldn’t. He doesn’t control me, he’s not a father. Just someone who’s looking out for me. Right? That’s... that’s how it  should  feel .  It doesn’t, though! I...” Before long, Bentley would‘ve started talking to herself and have started to answer her own questions, so the detective put her down. He ran a rough hand over her face, a small frown positioning itself with the passing time. 

They embraced for a couple moments before parting themselves, and Bentley teetered up at him.

“Gavin... I...” Bentley spoke with a tired blush clinging to her face.

She softly flicked at his chest in a quick flurry of boredom, exhaling. Gavin gingerly placed his hands on the sides of her arms and drew her in.

The soft but rugged kiss of her colleague sent her spiraling into depths unknown. The kiss left her placated, but confused. For the moment, her motions went with him. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, feeling every curve... and bulge. Bodies now pressed together tightly, the kiss deepened. Bentley’s lips tingled, and that only made her hunger for more. 

Gavin’s kiss guided down to her neck, his sloppy kissing leaving trails of saliva up and down her silky skin. Bentley couldn’t help but relief some squeals of pleasure, and she shook her head back and forth.

“Good ol’ Reed tease, huh?” Bentley spoke in huffed breaths.

“Wouldn’t be me without it.” He snickered, leaving a couple hickeys on her neck and near her cleavage. His hand cupped her breast with a smirk, and he resisted the urge from just taking her own right here.

Amidst their make out session, all eyes were now focused on each other. Bentley’s featherlike touch was enough to make Gavin swoon for her, even in the most civil of places. 

Gavin tilted his head, a genuine smile on his face. “Can’t believe I’m gonna say it, but... Bentley... you’ve won me over. You always have.”

They replenished each other for another steamy kiss, but he stopped short. Gavin fell unconscious and toppled down onto Bentley, and she grunted heavily. The sheer weight of him falling down smack on her frame made her gasp for air. Bentley struck her head on the metal of the train tracks, her vision blurry and faltering.

“Give this one the red ice.” The man said, and Bentley blacked out.

— △ ▽ △ —

△ _ Detroit, Michigan. January 3, 2036, 02:12  _ △

Bentley woke up with an aching pain in her head and neck. There was a bit of dried blood on the back of her head, but nothing too serious. The tightness in her jaw was awful, and she struggled to move forward. Slowly, she stood up, and it felt like she was hallucinating.

“G... Gav...” Her eyebrows lifted, and she stumbled backward and forward. Gavin was nowhere to be found; Bentley seemed to be in a ghost part of the town, but not far from the city. Buildings were crackled, and the paint had scaled off after years of neglect. Bentley ran a hand over the weather torn buildings, the ragged paint digging into her skin. 

Bentley stumbled and toppled over the empty streets, and a car pulled up to her. Her eyes were slightly red, but her pupils were almost completely dilated. Her hand raised up to her face as she tried to block out the car’s bright headlights. A figure stepped out, and he immediately rushed to Bentley’s side.

She collapsed onto the sidewalk, and the man carried her into his car. She tried fighting back, but she could barely walk. Bentley settled down into the passenger seat, crying dry tears and speaking nonsense. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the DPD. The man helped Bentley up, and her feet were practically dragging behind her. The toes of her shoes were fraying off from the contact with the concrete stairs. In longer than she thought, she arrived at the glass entrance.

“Hey... thas... thas my place!” she exclaimed.

Leading her inside, the officers took Bentley out of the man’s hands with a serving nod. The smell of her retched; her fingers bled through the pierced openings from the sharp, dried paint. 

“Christ... _what happened to her_?” Officer Chen spoke, carrying her to her vacant seat. Bentley practically fainted in the chair while Officer Chen went through her laptop. 

It showed her tasks for the day, which she was  supposed  to check off manually when completed. They remained unchecked. Officer Chen straightened her back as the hallucinating Bentley sweat in her chair; it was either from mere anxiety, or the hallucinations catching up in her brain.

Chen called some of the officers over, and Bentley started to pant. For the moment they pushed this aside, and one of the officers softly comforted her. 

“Meet up with Officer Walter, debrief, then investigate an android problem.”

Chen sneered. “Too high on getting Red Ice to forget the past.”

One of the officers scrambled their eyebrows, shaking his head. “Come on Tina, you cant say that...”

“Oh Jesus man, I’m _frustrated_! One of our own detectives would rather get high on Red Ice than solve a case! For heaven’s sake, she’s Hank’s underling!”

The officers showed a sign of pity, and Bentley shook her head. “No.. it’s... not true...”

“Is Hank here?” Chen spruced.

“No... he left early tonight. Considering the time, I’m not sure he’d be here anyways.” Another officer answered. 

“What about Gav—“

Gavin slammed through the door, face sweaty and pained. He looked drained, bags under his eyes. “Where’s Officer Fernsby? B-Bentley? Where’s Bentley?!”

Bentley swiveled in her chair to face Gavin, and she gave him a weak wave. He sprinted over to her, cradling her body in his arms. She didn’t speak, but softly returned the favor with a small squeeze.

“Glad you’re here.” Officer Tina said somewhat sarcastically, but also glad to see a fellow man back. “Take Bentley back to her apartment. She needs to be questioned tomorrow.”

Gavin stepped back a bit and stared at her dilated and slightly reddened eyes, his gaze faltering. “Oh, Bentley...”

Nodding, Gavin picked her up, and started towards the door. There was quiet murmuring as the two exited, but Gavin just brushed it off.

His doors were already unlocked, so he helped Bentley through to the passenger seat. The effects seemed to be wearing off a bit, and Bentley’s head turned to the side. Her heavy eyes stared up at him.

“You... you believe it wasn’t me who got on Red Ice, _right_...?” 

Gavin shook his head as he started the car, immediately ramming on the gas pedal. His head was furiously shaking back and forth, and he gave her glances as he drove.

“Jesus, Bentley... _who else_ could have taken it? A bird?” He wanted to sound sympathetic for her, but he was just trying to state facts. It hurt him too.

At a stoplight, Gavin wiped her bloody nose with a tissue, giving Bentley the small package of tissues just in case. He accelerated forward.

“So, you _don’t_ believe me.”

Gavin set his wrists on the wheel as he drove, making hand motions as he spoke. “Bentley... what is there to believe?”

Bentley slammed her hands on the dashboard. Gavin was about to say something, but he looked off to the side and stopped himself. “Believe that I didn’t do it? Are you on their side now?”

“We’re all on the same side, Benny.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” she snapped.

Gavin sighed, and finally made it to his apartment. “Why don’t you stay at my place tonight? Your house is a little further down; it’s best is you stay here for now.”

All Bentley did was grunt, and she raced out of the door. She was stopped short as her legs gave out from underneath her; Gavin resumed picking her up, and she burrowed her face into his neck.

Through the elevator, they reached his apartment complex. He set Bentley down for a moment, unlocking the door. Thinking to himself, he helped her walk through the hallway.

Bentley immediately rushed to the living room and took over the couch, smirking. “I love your couch, Reed. It’s mine for tonight. Go snooze in your bed.”

Gavin had released a painful, but genuine chuckle. Bentley was out cold as he walked into the kitchen, and Gavin got a few snacks before hitting the sack.

She reeked completely of Red Ice.

△ _ Detroit, Michigan. January 4, 2037, 09:10  _ △

Bentley grabbed some clean clothes from Gavin’s dresser. She’d stayed here before, so she left some extra clothes in here. She got a quick shower, drank some coffee — and not to her surprise — woke up Gavin.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t get your ass _up_.” Bentley pinched his cheeks, and the smell of Red Ice faded, replaced by... a pleasant floral scent.

Gavin smiled and stretched out with an excruciating loud yawn. He just threw on some clothes and cologne, grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard.

Bentley drove that morning, with Gavin practically half asleep. Considering the circumstances yesterday, it was understandable for him to be tired. There was no talking, aside from Bentley awkwardly turning on the radio.

Shortly thereafter, they reached the DPD. Bentley exited the car, and cautiously walked up the stairs. Gavin locked the door for her, leaning on his car for a few moments before entering the station.

Everyone was there now, and it felt like all eyes were on her.

“Bentley and Gavin... in my office.” Captain Fowler spoke solemnly, and Bentley quickly walked to his office.

Gavin had the nerves to saunter.

They were both questioned intensely, and the odds were _not_ in Bentley’s favor.

“Captain, I assure you I have _never_ been on the influence of drugs before.”

Fowler pointed to his computer, sighing. “You and Gavin were off playing around, while Officer Walter needed you. He was injured on the job. He’ll recover.”

Inhaling, Fowler spoke again. “Instead of being on duty with your assigned officer, you decided it would’ve been _great_ to spend some _’quality time’_ with Detective Reed here. Maybe even be on Red Ice after the night got a little crazy.”

She knew this was a sort of interrogation method, but it still drove her insane. “Captain! I know it wasn’t me to take the drugs. It couldn’t have been!”

“Well, we have no witnesses. All we know is that you and Gavin were with each other last night, and  you  were the one on Red Ice. None of you can remember anything.”

Bentley opened her mouth and sat up to speak again, but her confidence slowly drained. This was a losing battle.

“So, what’s gonna happen, Captain?” 

“I suggest you pack your things and say your goodbyes.”

“I— wait, no! I can prove it, sir! Just give me time, I promise—“

With a wave of his hand, all was over.

“We’re sending you off, Bentley. I recommend rehabilitation if this problem gets any worse. We’re not sure what to do after this, but... if things turn up for you, we’ll consider some things.”

Bentley stood up and slammed her fists on the desk, her eyes watering as her face poured tightly.

“Sir.” she said with one last salute, and headed out the glass room.

Hank was sitting on his chair, and Bentley immediately ran over to him. She hugged him to breathlessness, and she let the tears flow.

“It’s over Hank...”

It felt like an arrow was pierced through his heart, and he felt a rage. Captain Fowler would have a very long yelling rampage from Hank later. Hank pat her back, sighing.

“Could you... help me with my stuff?”

Bentley and Hank packed away in silence. Pictures of her and her friends littered the cardboard box she threw everything into. Little trophies made for her were tossed into the box as well. Her face scrunched up with every memory that felt like it was being thrown away. She left her prized tablet behind.

Hank yelled at everyone to stop staring, and they all returned to their posts and chit chat. She didn’t say goodbye to anyone except for Gavin, which ended with a peck on one another. 

She walked out to Hank’s car, placing the boxes on the floor of the back seats. 

“I told you not to get mixed up with that Reed kid—“

“Hank! It’s not the fucking time!”

Hank nodded, and started the engine. He turned on the radio — which came blasting on at first — and quickly turned it down. “I’m still gonna be here for you, Jersey. You know that, right?”

“Yeah... yeah I do, Hank. Thank you.” She smiled a melancholy smile, resting her head up against the window. It started raining heavily, and she closed her eyes.

“Just take me home, pops.”

Hank smiled like never before.

— △ ▽ △ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave any comments :))


	3. Just Like a Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley decides it’d be nice to settle down for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the next few or so chapters are short: I’ve hit a terrible writer’s block, but I’m trying my best to keep up with the story!

△ _Detroit, Michigan. Late May 2037, 10:12_ △

Bentley rested herself against her car seat, her air conditioner blaring into her face. Soon enough, her car would’ve turned into an icicle by now. She didn’t do so good with heat.

She pulled down the mirror and examined her face. It was glistening with sweat. She took a handkerchief from a small opening by the cup holders, dabbing down every inch of her soaking face. 

With no plans for the day — other than to sweat her own body weight off — Bentley drove around the city. It was early morning, and a crowd of people were bustling around a CyberLife shop. Above the digital sign it read, _“AX400 models 25% off! Get yours now!”_

“Tch.” Bentley scoffed, turning up the radio. She never understood the craze for androids. Understandably, she was shaken up about the android incident that occurred to her almost a year ago. It made her have a hostile attitude towards them, but nothing too rash. 

After all, they were _just_ machines to her.

The radio hummed to her quietly as she roamed the streets. She was calm until her foot slammed on the brakes suddenly.

An android stood still on the pedestrian crossing, no owner in sight. It wasn’t in any parking space, so she groaned. Her hand pressed on the horn a couple of times and honked it, but the android stayed put.

After a few moments, Bentley grew restless of the little ordeal. She walked out of her car and grasped her hands around the android’s collar.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’ buddy? Can’t you see I’m trying to get through? Even fuckin’ honked _straight at you_. Where’s your owner, _huh_?”

The android’s LED flashed from a bright blue to a luminous yellow, and her eyebrow raised.

Bentley closed her eyes for a few moments before setting the android back down. It was raised a little on its feet from her anger.

The cars went around her and honked, and Bentley just gave them the bird without second thought.

She shoved the android back to the other side of the pedestrian crossing, raising her fist. The android sat there, his LED still yellow. She stopped for a few moments, and her raised fist slowly calmed down to her side.

Bentley rubbed her temples, exasperating breathlessly. 

“ _Fuckin’ androids, man_! Useless pieces of shit... annoys me so goddamn much!”

Walking to her car, she immediately sped off. The android watched her as she left, and she sighed raggedly. Her mind emptied and relocated itself, a sympathy reaching out to her. “Androids... so hard to understand.”

She’d probably circled around the main part of the city a couple of times before her phone rang, and she clicked on the phone symbol above the radio. Bentley raised an eyebrow, still driving around.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jersey. Would you want to go grab a coffee?”

Bentley looked dumbfounded, coughing once in surprise. Hank was on the phone; he sounded sympathetic. It was a totally random question, but she took it kindly.

“Oh... sure, Hank. When and where?”

Hank sounded like he was tired; he yawned and waited a couple seconds to respond, and he sniffled. “In 10 minutes... ‘nd the local coffee shop that’s _unfortunately close_ to that Android Zone store.”

Bentley nodded to herself, ending the call after saying her goodbyes.

On an empty backroad she took a u-turn, speeding back up to the city. She was a little over the speed limit, testing the limits with a smirk on her face. It probably wasn’t a smart idea, but when she was removed from the force, she’d lost her sense.

Bentley quickly arrived at the coffee shop. It took Hank about 10 more minutes to arrive; he was always a bit late. Bentley stepped out of her car, and so did Hank. She stared at him for a few moments before the two were caught in an embrace.

She chuckled softly, tightly hugging him. It had been at least 3 months since they had seen each other. They both had priorities. And now that Bentley was in a _different_ work force, their jobs had drove them apart. All they had to connect them in that time were random checkup calls.

Their embrace had ended, and Hank placed a hand on Bentley’s shoulder for a few moments. With a smile, the two entered the coffee shop.

Hank had ordered just a donut, whilst Bentley had ordered a black coffee with a couple of sugar packets in it. Bentley took a slow sip of the burning coffee, raising an eyebrow at Hank.

“Did you want to talk to me about something specific, Hank? This seems kind of odd.”

Hank was staring down at the glossy table, peeking up at the sound of his name. “Nah, not in particular. Just wanted to chat with you. S’been ages, Jersey.”

Bentley chuckled, sipping more of her coffee. It felt like it burnt _straight_ through her tongue. With one last gulp, she nodded. “It really has been. Glad you decided to invite me out here.”

The next moments sat in silence. Bentley ran a finger over the top of her mug, her cheeks puffing out. With a final exhale, she looked up at Hank.

“... I miss how things were, Hank. I was so happy there. I was working the job I had wanted ever since I was a little girl.” She peered off to the side. “Life was so good. It was...”

Her eyes started to water, and she wiped away the few tears that managed to fall down her face. “Gavin doesn’t even talk to me anymore. He _never_ calls, and he never even bothers to text. I know the job is busy, but... it’s like he refuses to make time for me. Does he even love me anymore?”

Hank cringed slightly, a slight frown on his tired face. He wanted to answer with sympathy, like an ‘Oh, of course he loves you Bentley!’. He grit his teeth.

“In all honestly,” Hank spoke, “I don’t know, Bentley. He’s been distant with everyone. To see him become distant with you is a bit worrying. Not like I care much for the guy, but, it’s a feeling.”

Bentley decided not to say anything else; her face flushed red with unknown ambition.

Suddenly, the noise on the café’s TV suddenly got louder. President Warren had appeared on the screen, notes in hand. She cleared her throat, and her eyes peered up. It had looked like she was starting straight into everyone’s eyes.

“Good morning to everyone. Today, I have some urgent news regarding androids.”

“ _Ooh’s_ ” and “ _aah’s_ ” filled the vicinity.

“On this day in May, we have decided to enforce one of the android guidelines. The “ _American Android Act_ ” of 2029 will be receiving enforcements around the country.”

“Due to incidents in the heart of the android city of Detroit, we have decided for the safety of the people, to _completely restrict_ androids of firearms.”

“Following an incident months ago in Detroit, a young former Detroit officer was critically wounded from a dysfunctional android police officer. Local Detroit authorities apprehended the android, and it was taken apart for investigation.”

“With more and more androids showing software errors, more precautions will have to be executed. Human lives are becoming endangered with each malfunctioning error of our machines. CyberLife and local android stores are working tirelessly to reduce what they have now started calling, ‘deviancy’.”

“Thank you. That will be all.”

President Warren disappeared from the screen. Bentley stared at Hank, clearing her throat.

“Guess I’m _mysteriously famous_.” Bentley chuckled. Hank... did not.

Bentley looked up at Hank once more, intertwining her fingers on the table. “Y’know... it was a surprise that man was alive.”

“Who?” Hank questioned.

“On that ‘ _fateful investigation’_.” She scoffed; that’s what everybody had seemed to call it. “The one with... _the android_.”

“ _Ah_.” Hank nodded. “Scary time. Good thing I called the paramedics, though. Definitely got you two in a jiffy.”

There was an awkward silence. Bentley stood up and returned her glass mug to the front desk.

She stuck her hand in her pockets and nodded her head to the door. Hank stood up and followed, wiping some donut crumbs off of his face with his sleeve.

“Well... it was nice seeing you again. Thanks for inviting me out, Hankerson.”

Hank shook his head with a wide frown. “ _God_... you used to call me that when you first joined the force...” They both exchanged a hardy chuckle with one another. It died off slowly, and Bentley stared at the ground.

“Y’know... they might let you back in soon. After bein’ in rehab. Well, ‘ _rehab_ ’.”

Bentley’s attitude changed. “Did you think that I did it?”

Hank sighed, leaning against his car. “I would hate to believe that, Bentley. As far as I’ve known, you’ve never done such a thing before. It’d be hard to believe you, even if you said you did. _Anyways_ , we’re still investigating it. Fowler keeps trying to put it off, but I always convince him otherwise.”

A somewhat treacherous smile came up on her face. Bentley whistled for a few moments.

Hank checked his watch, and his eyes widened. “Shit... I gotta get going, Bentley.”

Before then, Hank was already in his car. She waved to him, and he waved back. He was gone in seconds.

Left alone to mind her own thoughts, Bentley fanned herself. She looked up and forward, her eyes fixated, and her thoughts stopped.

_Something_ , or _someone_ was looking directly at her. It had a scarred face; it peered behind the corner of an alleyway. She swore she could’ve seen an LED on the side of its head. 

As quickly as it had come, it disappeared back into the shadows of the tight alleyway. Bentley wanted to go investigate. Her instincts scolded her no, and her curiosity would have killed her so many times if luck wasn’t on her side. 

Crossing the pedestrian crossing, Bentley speed walked over to the other side of the sidewalk. Curling her fists, she narrowly walked into the alleyway.

She heard soft whispers, and instinctively crouched behind a dumpster. The smell was awful, and bits of fresh Blue Blood were littered on the side. 

“Oh, yes! This will be just perfect for Ralph’s treasures at home! Succulent, _succulent_!”

Peering from behind the dumpster, her eyes fixated on an android. Its face was ragged, and she covered her mouth to stop her from gasping. She felt so bad. But it was just a machine, _right_?

Bentley went to go move back out, but she tumbled softly on a couple of boxes. The android snapped its head back, his upper lip twitching.

“Ralph heard you! Ralph _knows_ you are here!”

She poked her head back over the dumpster, and her eyes widened. The android was holding a glistening knife. 

Suddenly, the android became paranoid. He hunkered down. “Oh, no no no! Ralph does not want to face more humans, oh no he does not.”

In a flash, the android turned a corner and disappeared. 

Bentley ran across the pedestrian walking, narrowly dodging a few cars that flew past. Their horns blared in her ears, but she ignored them. 

Shutting herself in her steaming car, she didn’t even bother to turn the air conditioner on. Her head spiraled with the thoughts of that... poor android.

Who would cause such a thing to an android?

Bentley shoved her head into her hands, smashing her head on the steering wheel. Her car honked nonstop for a few minutes before someone tapped on her window.

She waved them off with a shaky smile, resting her head back on her reclining seat.

Androids were so complicated.

— △ ▽ △ —


	4. An Absence of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deviancy now becoming an ongoing problem, Bentley has to face it herself — and maybe even is the cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates! This quarantine has really been draining me. I’ve been super busy as well! Thanks to all who bear with me ^^ <3
> 
> This chapter is also relatively short. Slowly working out of my writer’s block. :))

_ △ Detroit, Michigan. Late July 2037, 20:44 △ _

Bentley wiped away at her sweat. She was working on a motorcycle in the shop, the sun settling down. The sun had started setting earlier, which was great for her. An android was at her side, holding a small fan next to her. 

Sitting up and moving off of the small pad that was underneath her, her boots clanked on the concrete. The android followed her, and she walked into the store part of the motorcycle shop. 

She took a handkerchief and wiped her face off, pouring some water from her bottle into her hands and drenching her face.

Bentley input a couple things into the shop’s touchpad, and the doors locked. She left the garage door open so she could leave and lock it manually. Taking out her phone, she connected it to the bluetooth speakers inside.

“ _Wait A Minute_ ” played, and she giggled. She took the android’s hands in hers, and she shimmied back and forth.

_ “Hold on, wait a minute!” _

_ Dance!  _

_ “Feel my heart’s intention!” _

_ Dance! _

_ “Hold on, wait a minute! I left my consciousness in the sixth dimension...!” _

_ Dance! _

_ “Left my soul in his vision, let’s go get it, ah, ah! Let’s go get it, ahhh, ahhh!” _

The android was drastically, _drastically_ dazed and confused. It tried to dance with her, but it didn’t understand what she was trying to do. Its LED flashed a quick red then yellow, awkwardly moving around with her. The android managed a small smile, trying to convey what Bentley was doing.

“Ah... I _love_ music, Kenny! Really gets the blood flowing. Come on, dance with me!”

The android nicknamed “Kenny” tilted his head. “Bentley, I’m afraid I don’t think I can do that... it’s not in my program.”

Bentley scoffed, facepalming. “Now or never, Kenny! _Fuck the rules_!”

His LED still flashed a bright yellow. It blinked on and off, and he cleared his throat. Kenny awkwardly danced with her, side stepping with her crazed movements. She laughed, and Kenny stood phlegmatic.

Bentley sighed, staring at the android’s blue eyes. Everything had felt so lifeless to her. With even the most exquisite features, an android was entirely lifeless. Nothing out of line would be said.

They were _perfect_.

And she felt _envy_.

Bentley turned the music off, and Kenny’s LED finally turned blue. She took a hair tie and tied her hair back loosely, staring off to the side. Everything had reminded her of the valuable memories from being at the DPD. Bentley wiped grease from her sleeve, raggedly sighing.

She felt she could hear the whirring of the android’s biocomponents working effortlessly. She shoved her head in her hands, her hands trembling with an unknown feeling.

“Why are you so... _so perfect_ , Kenny? Why are _all_ of you _so perfect_?”

Kenny placed his hands behind him, his head tilting once more. Opening his mouth to begin talking, his LED turned a flash of red, then yellow. He stuttered.

Tired of another silence, Bentley stomped up to Kenny, placing a finger on his chest. If androids could sweat, he would have been by now. However, he was unwavering. Bentley couldn’t control herself. Rage, fear, grievance, control.

Bentley ached, holding herself close. She felt it, though; she felt it inside. Androids were the problem. Androids _are_ the problem. 

Her mouth gaped for a second, and she grit her teeth. Bentley cracked her neck, and Kenny looked down at her one last time.

Bentley’s fingers locked around Kenny’s neck. He didn’t struggle, or stagger. His arms jerked wildly at his sides, and his face finally scrunched up.

After a few seconds or so, his skin started to deactivate around the neck, his cold and pearlescent interior revealing itself. Bentley squeezed harder and harder. She imagined the android she encountered before. Oh, how she reveled in the thought of his death. To kill. It was like she was releasing pent up anger; but in truth, she let rage palpitate through her.

Bentley kept squeezing until her knuckles whitened. She growled, but that was put to an end. In a flurry, Kenny pushed her away, and she was sent tripping over herself backwards. She recollected herself as Kenny’s skin began to smooth over his body again.

“ _I_... Kenny.. go to the back room.”

“ _No_.” His voice was irritant, and he wiped the Blue Blood from his running nose.

“Kenny. Go to the back room, _now_!”

Huffing and grumbling, it looked like his face flushed blue. Kenny charged her, knocking her phone out of her hand. The screen shattered slightly as it crunched on the concrete floor.

Now this time, his hands snaked around her throat. Her face paled quickly as his robotic grip engulfed her breathing. Her heart slowed down and she thrashed from side to side on the ground. She almost blacked out, when he eventually stopped.

Kenny jumped back up on his two feet, staring at the defeated Bentley.

“I am better than you, Bentley. _I won’t kill you_.”

Kenny ran off through the hallway and out of the garage door. He was gone in a second. Bentley crawled some lengths forward, the blood now returning to her head. She stood up and retrieved her phone, her throat achy and dry. The front screen was cracked slightly, but still usable.

She had wanted to call Hank. Hell, she even wanted to call Gavin. She had barely known anyone, and she had lost all of her supporting peers when she was forced to leave her practical home.

“Fuck!” She screamed.

It took her a few moments, but things finally sunk in.

The android turned. Gone against the demands of a human — rebelled. Cogs turned in her head. Thoughts could barely catch up to her in her own head. She grew weary. Androids were not supposed to show emotion, or fight back in any sort. In _no_ way was an android justified in defending itself against a human.

Or... or was it?

She felt like she could hear the android’s thoughts in its own head.

_ Do not defend yourself. _

_ This isn’t fair. _

_ Resist. Defy. Rebel. Overthrow. _

Bentley grasped her own head, groaning and tumbling herself all over. The smell of grease finally whiffed inside of her nose. Her vision was still blurry and faded, and it seemed like streaks of blue and red circles floated everywhere.

Everything was still a confused situation. The humanity in him finally snapped to life, and he stood up to her. In a way it was good, in a way it was bad. She contemplated on going after him, or leaving him to himself. In a few mere seconds, her sympathy returned. It was back and forth between the two: acrimony and affinity.

Bentley left and locked up the shop, stepping over to her car. She fumbled over to her car, regaining her breath. In the mirror she checked her neck, and it was slightly bruised. She gasped for a moment, then shook her head. 

Contemplating on whether or not to remove the security feed, she decided not to. There would be nothing to replace the missing feed, and she was the last one to close. All eyes would be on her... _again_.

Bentley swiftly sped out of her parking spot, the tires on her car skidding across the road.

_ △ Detroit, Michigan. Late July 2037, 21:39  △ _

She drove around the city again, trying to relieve all the bad thoughts that happened around an hour ago. Bentley stared at the beautiful fluorescent lights, bright lights scouting out of the windows of office buildings.

Bentley drove past the Eden Club, and she shook her head. She thought it was disgusting and wrong to use androids for such a purpose. A purpose to please and satisfy customers with lifeless plastic machinery

However, she stopped short. She gasped, and fought the urge to retch. 

She saw Gavin out with a woman dangling from his shoulder. He looked drunk, or... maybe not. The two walked into the Eden Club, touching each other inappropriately at any given moment with no care in the world.

Bentley went up and out of her car, slamming the door shut. Something felt off... Gavin _hated_ androids. Going with her earlier idea, he was probably drunk off of his mind right now.

With a nod to the android bouncer, Bentley entered the building. Androids were dancing themselves to the limit, and she did blush a little bit. It was awkward for her, but she brushed it off. She watched as Gavin and the woman made out in direct public, hands over bodies.

“Let’s say we have a bit of _fun_ with those androids, huh...? Wouldn’t hurt for tonight, would it, Gavy?”

Bentley cringed at the nickname, her lip lifting up in antipathy. She couldn’t bear it anymore; her eyes stung.

She rushed out out the club with tears flowing out of her eyes. With force, she ripped her car door open and slammed it shut. Thoughts raced, her heart beat

For some reason, she felt scared.

The city’s lights felt like it was mockingly radiating off of her. Love, love, love...

False, false, false...

Her throat was scratchy. Everything her mind set on revolved around anything except herself.

With a sigh, she wrote on a sticky note. Her handwriting was sloppy as her hands trembled, and a few blotches formed on the thin paper. 

“ _Bitch_.” It read simply, and a smiley face was left next to the hand written note.

Stepping out of her car once more, Bentley searched for Gavin’s car. Her eyes kept fixating on the Eden Club. Focusing intensely after a few seconds, she had found it. For some odd reason, she had remembered his license plate, which had made it a lot easier to find.

Bentley hated him at this moment. She resisted smashing his windows in.

So she left the sticky note wrapped on the handle of his door.

By then, Bentley had left. She was off home now in her own little world, overthinking things.

Gavin had found the note after the “session”. He fumbled with it, unable to recognize the handwriting.

“Fuck is this?” He said with a low growl, taking the note and crumbling it up. He tossed it on the ground, the wind picking it up and sweeping it away.

Gavin had no more thoughts except for the fun night he had with the mystery girl.

The smell of sweat clogged his car as the two could not be apart for “so long”.

Bentley washed all of the clothes that reeked of Gavin.

She threw away all of his belongings that remained at her house as well.

And for once, she didn’t blame androids.

— △ ▽ △ —


	5. A Wish for Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley overthinks about things — and is surprised by a close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we could do for a little bit of spice, even with my awful writer’s block ;)

_ △ Detroit, Michigan. Early December 2037, 06:08  △ _

Another snow storm had blasted through Detroit. 7 inches of snow had coated the ground, leaving the streets a barren white. It was Bentley’s favorite season, and favorite time of year. 

It was very seldom for anyone to adore the snow as she did, but she found the atmospheric visibility of it all to be aesthetically pleasing. No one had expected to be hit this hard overnight, but the roaring winds gave a hint to the gale cyclone underway. 

Snow in Detroit always seemed like a hassle for everyone; when the temperature got too low for the androids to function properly, human work arose once more. With the unemployment rate higher than ever, the citizens took this highly as a job opportunity when one was busy at work. In a way, it was good for the people of Detroit.

Bentley was out cold and sleeping. Her room was littered in video game posters and dirty clothes. She kept telling herself she would clean it all up eventually, _but_... she never did. She never got around to doing a lot of things she told herself to do — unsurprisingly.

In a fetal position, she was wrapped comfortably in her ice white sheets. It was a new set, and she intended to keep it as clean as possible. Grease stains covered her old bedsheets; they were _very_ hard for her to maintain. However, white was one of her favorite colors. Ordering fast food every week and eating it next to her bed all the time could have shown why things were how they were. And with white being one of her favorite colors? It wasn’t the smartest choice on her part at the least.

Her room felt almost freezing. It was 65° in the apartment, but it always had a crispness to it that felt satisfying to anyone that was inside; even with the outside temperature freezing, she had adored it cold within the boundaries of her house. Her alarm was unplugged, considering it was the weekend and she was off the whole time. She was content with that.

A cat slowly pried Bentley’s ajar door open. She meowed continuously, jumping on Bentley’s bed and cat-stretching across her legs. She slowly moved up to Bentley’s face, licking her nose and face.She showed no signs of stopping without Bentley having to interfere sooner or later.

After a few moments, Bentley’s eyes fluttered open. She chuckled softly, wiping off her slightly damp face with her tank top. The cat continually licked her face, and she had to shove her away with little force. She came back within seconds, meowing and whining right into Bentley’s face. 

“Jesus, jesus... _okay_ , Rocky! It’s 6 am... I’ll get you some food later. _Yeesh_. Fuckin’ cat.”

Bentley sat up in her bed, her fluffy white covers still coating her like it was molded to her body. Rocky was still whining on the corner of her bed, curled up into a ball of fluffiness. Bentley stretched her arms above her head, her neck cracking a few times in multiple different places. She was in an old DPD tank top and solid black underwear, the chill of her abode having no affect on her slightly clothed body.

After a few minutes she left the warmth of her bedsheets, stretching her legs out. On a hanger near her door hung one of Gavin’s hoodies. She refused to give it back or toss it out, considering the plumpness and comfortable feeling one felt while wearing it. Bentley didn’t toss it out either. She had it for so long that it didn’t have the aroma of him anymore. If anything _did_ have the smell of him anymore, she felt compelled to burn it.

Bentley never directly approached Gavin about what happened at the Eden Club. She had always assumed he was drunk out of his mind, but still. A mistake like that burrowed down to her bones.

Stuck between her mind and reality, Bentley was finally struck out of her own mind as the purring of her cat knocked some sense into her. Rocky was rubbing her body against Bentley’s calf, and she couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the small cat.

“You are the most _adorable_ diversion, Rocky.”

Rocky was only a couple months old. A couple months ago, Bentley was hanging around at Hank’s home when Sumo was barking uncontrollably outside. Hank put it off as him playing with the neighbor’s dog, until Sumo came scratching at his door, begging to be let inside. Sumo had sprinted into the house, a kitten softly meowing between the St. Bernard’s slobbery mouth. Bentley had started freaking out about it all, but she had quickly remembered the affable nature of the gentle giant.

Hank knew he couldn’t take the kitten in, and Bentley was all for it. Back in grade school she had a lovely kitten that grew up with her; it felt like a nice piece of the past was brought home with her once more.

Bentley picked up the still miniature kitten from the ground. She continued purring drastically, Bentley holding her with one arm as she opened the door to finally leave her room. She traced the orange spots on the cat as she entered the living room, grinning like a small child as she set Rocky down on her couch.

Suddenly, Bentley’s phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. In a rush of curiosity to see who it was, she eagerly skipped to the kitchen, her phone immediately in her hand. She held the phone in her hands like it was her first one.

** [new message] **

** [from: Pops] **

Bentley sighed, reluctantly opening up her phone. She questioned why Hank would be up so early.

She tapped on the message icon, her confused demeanor soon replaced with a grin once more. Hank had sent a picture of Sumo, with a caption.

** [message: Pops] **

** [caption: Big dude woke me up throughout the night, crying. thought he was hungry, but he didn’t touch any of the food I gave him. think he misses you Jersey lol] **

Sumo was always something to smile at. She sent a short message back.

** [to: Pops] **

** [caption: i know, dude. sum-sum just misses how much more cooler i am than u] **

Bentley had many pictures of old friends and colleagues scattered in a neat fashion around her house. It always made her smile to look at them once in a while. For some reason, she still didn’t have the heart to take down the smiling photo of her and Gavin.

It was always _Gavin, Gavin, Gavin_... in so many ways she wished she could have forgotten him; in so many ways she wished she knew what was true and what wasn’t. In an odd way, things felt _so_ wrong around him.

Thrashing the thoughts out of her mind, Bentley went over to one of the counter corners. In the freezer she took a surplus of frozen hash browns out, having them thaw out a bit on their own. Immediately she began to make some hot cocoa, taking out a bag of mini marshmallows from the cupboard.

After a few moments the milk from the microwave warmed. In she put the hot cocoa mix, followed by the tiny marshmallows soon after. She put in some hash browns into the small toaster oven, watching the crispy exterior of the foods turn a golden brown.

Soon enough the latter of that was done; she balanced the hot potatoes between her fingers, dangling them over a plate before letting them go. 

With a side of ketchup to go with the hash browns, Bentley quickly drank the hot cocoa; she drenched the hash browns into the ketchup, wolfing the food down.

Only a few minutes after, her breakfast was done. To her, it was quite enjoyable to say the least.

“TV on.”

The TV turned on with a fluorescent glow bouncing off of the dim walls. The news was boring as usual, and she sighed. There were more and more things involving androids everyday, whether it be good or bad.

Just as she was about to fall asleep on her own kitchen counter, a heavy knock on the door sounded. She slammed her head on the counter in shock, immediately pulling back.

“Oh, fuck!  Fuck ! God _dammit_!”

She rubbed her forehead, not even bothering to check through the peephole before flinging the door open.

Bentley looked up in disgust, the hand on her forehead dropping to the doorknob. She went to slam the door, but the man was quick to grab her wrist.

“Oh, come on Bentley...”

Gavin stood towering over her, his strikingly handsome features penetrating through to her very soul like it was her first time seeing him. 

“What the fuck do you want, Reed?”

“I just came to visit.”

“To fucking _visit_?!”

“Well, I mean... _yeah_?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Isn’t that what I just said?”

Bentley resisted the very tempting urge to have her hand slap across his face with a very, very unrelenting force. His blunt sarcasm annoyed her to the core.

“Come in, if you fucking dare.” Bentley scoffed, and Reed made his way inside.

“I think I will...” he said smirking.

Bentley had totally forgotten her attire. As soon as Gavin closed the door behind them, she made a break for her room. Gavin stopped her short, both of his hands on her small framed waist.

His lips danced down to her neck, and Bentley couldn’t resist. With instinct, her hands ran over his. He left a few light hickeys on her neck, and she turned around to face him. Gavin’s hands immediately repositioned to her ass with a firm squeeze.

“Did you just come here to fuck after months of hardly talking to me?” Bentley reprimanded him.

“I wouldn’t mind.” He shrugged.

“After what happened back at the Eden club, I’d say your dick is filthy.”

It took him a couple of moments to figure out what she was saying; with furrowed brows, he shook his head.

“Bentley baby... I was drunk _off of my mind_. I haven’t seen that woman since. Can’t even remember her name.”

”Don't call me baby.” She inhaled deeply, starting again.

“...that still doesn’t justify why you don’t call me. _Or_ text.”

“Work has been... busy, lately. Hank’s really workin’ on your case, and... I... haven’t been the same since you were removed, for the most part. Drunk nights have me feeling lonelier than ever.”

“So why did you decide you visit me at...” Bentley looked at the clock residing in the kitchen. “8:17 in the morning?”

“I... I don’t know. I’m never usually awake at this time. I’ve really missed you, Bentley.”

“I can tell. I’m a fucking _goddess_.”

Gavin scoffed but laughed at her adorable ego.

“Yeah... yeah I know you are.”

Quickly, their lips crashed into one another’s. Tongues flew into each other’s mouths, their sloppy kissing creating arousing noises for the two of them.

Gavin’s hand slipped onto the front part of Bentley’s panties. He chuckled softly, Bentley biting his bottom lip as they parted. “So wet for me already, huh?”

“Shut up, Reed. Or I’ll kick you out like I’ve done before.”

They made their way onto the couch, lips never leaving each other. Gavin was quickly stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, his bulge protruding out heavily. Gavin pushed Bentley down onto the couch, and he hunched down over her. His hand finally reached into her panties, fingers rubbing over her clit.

He spread her entrance open with his fingers, immediately inserting them inside of her as soon as she opened up for him. Bentley moaned loudly into Gavin’s mouth, saliva dripping between them. It only made him smirk more.

His fingers curled inside of her. He knew what she loved. He knew every inch of her body, _inside and out_. 

Hitting her g-spot, her legs and walls tightened up around him. She resisted the urge to climax already. He was so damn _good_ at this...

Gavin’s fingers exited her womanhood, causing Bentley to whimper. His drenched fingers made their ways over to his mouth, and he licked her fluids clean with an aroused smirk.

His hands crawled to the base of her soaked panties; with expert precision, he slid them off and tossed them to the side. Bentley had her legs closed, and Gavin smacked her thigh. She scoffed, spreading her legs open and shoving his face into her womanhood. Gavin’s tongue explored the inside of her pussy, hitting every spot.

Bentley yelped in pleasure, her hand running through his soft hair. Every time his tongue reached deeper inside of her, her back arched and she whimpered. Her grip on his hair tightened with every lick.

At a random time, Gavin decided to take his shirt off. She loved it though; she missed tracing his abs and staring at his perfectly muscular body. 

Gavin stopped for a moment. His rough hands moved all over her silky body, taking off her tank top from the bottom up. Her breasts practically flew out of the tight top — only catering to Gavin’s hardness.

He immediately grabbed her left boob and started nibbling on her nipple, fondling the other. By now their whole bodies were practically touching, and Gavin’s bulge rubbed against her wet exterior. 

“Come on Gavin, you know you want to...” She cooed.

He gave her breast one last squeeze, glancing down to his hard cock for a moment. Bentley went to reach down and help him take his undergarments off, but he quickly pinned her wrists above her head with his hand. He let his boxers drop to the floor, shaking them off. 

Bentley and Gavin switched places. She hovered over him, his hard member twitching underneath her. Their lips collided into each other once more; her free hand moved his cock to her entrance. 

The tip slowly entered inside of her, and she only craved more. She took in his full length, moaning at an almost screaming volume. Up and down she went; his hands rested on her small waist as she pleasured him.

Her walls retracted and tightened around the feeling of his raw cock inside of her. Their skin slapped against one another, sweat forming on their foreheads.

“Ohhhh _fuck_ , Bentley... Jesus Christ....”

Words were slurred between the two. Gavin left red hand prints on the back of her ass, Bentley only moaning more in pleasure.

Her breasts bounced up and down with her rapid movements. She felt a climax coming already, and Gavin could tell. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her breathing slowed.

Gavin took Bentley’s face in his hand, a sneer spreading across his face. “You’re not done until I say we’re done.”

He shoved Bentley down underneath him, the two now laying down on the couch. His hot breath glided along her neck. It was only a couple of seconds before his hard cock rammed into her once more. She screamed in pleasure, and his body pressed against hers tightly.

“Oh... oh my god, Gavin! Holy fuck... _faster_!”

The continuing movements sent both of them into complete bliss. His lengthy member pushed in and out of her at a swift pace. Bentley’s fingers dug straight into his back, surely to leave dents for a couple of days.

They continued for quite some time, not wanting the fun to end. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. With no warning, he pulled out of her and came across her whole body.

Bentley was left in shock for a few moments, the warm white liquid seeping over her. She stared at Gavin with a single eyebrow raised, and he blushed while rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry, Bent.”

Bentley rolled her eyes with a chuckle. She cleaned herself off, licking her lips in anticipation. She now lay on top of Gavin, sighing.

“I think you’re rusty, Reed.”

Gavin scoffed, then smiled. “Admittedly, a bit. You seem like you’re doin’ just fine...”

“Oh, I— shut the _hell up_!”

The two were still panting and tired. Bentley had quickly fallen asleep on him, their warm naked bodies pressed against one another. Gavin was lucky to spend another night with Bentley. He had a charm to him.

At the best, this was tranquility.

And tranquility was lifeless sex with Gavin Reed.


	6. Reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon-to-be deviant hunter makes his first debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the brief hiatus! Been losing my muse a little bit, and i’ve been busy. i’ve always had a muse for connor, so i decided to introduce him like this!

_ △ Detroit, Michigan. August 15, 2038, 20:29  △ _

_ Sixty-One. _

Left hand: _flick_.  _ Ding _ . Right hand: _catch_.

_ Sixty-two. _

Right hand: _arc_. Left hand: _catch_. 

_ All systems calibrated at 60%. Left hand: 70%; Right hand: 65%. Calibration time optimal. _

_ Sixty-three. _

_ Cognitive functions at 90% high. Mission success at a 45% minimum. _

_ Sixty-four. _

_ Again _ .  Left hand : _flick_. _Ding_.  Right hand : _catch_.

_ Sixty-five.  _

_ Reflexes at an average 76%. Flick. _

_ Sixty-six. _

Left hand : _toss_.  Right hand : _flick_. Both hands: _repeat sequence._

_ Sixty-seven. _

_ Dexterity calibrations fully complete. Cognition and physical functions at reasonable level. _

_ Sixty-eight. _

_ Ding. _

_ Sixty-nine. _

_ Ding. _

_ Seventy. _

_ Ding. _

_ Right and left hand functions fully calibrated. _

Putting away his coin that determined all, Connor fixed his gleaming perfect tie and stepped out of the glossy elevator. 

“Negotiator on site. I repeat, negotiator on site.”

His eyes fixated from left to right. Everything he had seen was immediately scanned. His mind created beautiful lines of code, the first hallway of the condo perfectly memorized and mapped out in his mind palace.

Connor turned to the right, his head tilting. There was a picture of a family of three sitting on one of the two tables in front of him. Connor picked it up and examined it, running the faces through his almost infinite database as his LED flashed an on and off blue.

_ PHILLIPS, JOHN _

_ Born: 10/11/1999 _

_ Lives: 1555 Park Av. Detroit _

_ PHILLIPS, CAROLINE _

_ Born: 05/23/2001 _

_ Lives: 1555 Park Av. Detroit _

_ PHILLIPS, EMMA _

_ Born: 09/02/2028 _

_ Lives: 1555 Park Av. Detroit _

Connor’s mind perfectly scoped out the family’s records. He could have known everything he wanted to about them, but that was not part of the mission. Everything about the mission was of utmost importance.

It only took him mere seconds to do so. Connor walked forward once more. A distressed woman’s voice echoed throughout the wide hallway, a curiosity exciting sighing Connor.

“No, stop... I... I... I cant leave her.”

She was being escorted by two SWAT members. With desperation and fear in her eyes, she turned to Connor, placing her hands on the both of his shoulders.

“Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl...”

Tears, both new and dried, stained the woman’s face. She pleaded, but only for a second. 

“Wait,” It looked like she was about to retch.

Sudden realization kicked in. She stared at Connor’s clothing, her eyes now fixating on his glowing blue LED. She stepped back a few inches away, her voice now irritant and betrayed.

“you’re sending an android?” Her eyes widened. 

“Alright, ma’am. We need to go.” The SWAT member said with a soft, but urgent tone of voice.

“You can’t... you can’t do that! You w—“ 

As she was dragged off, she pointed to him with anger now flaming through her eyes. “Why aren’t you sending a real person? Don’t let that  thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!”

Her last words were agonizing. If Connor felt and exerted human emotions, he would have felt sympathy. But now, it was time for the mission.

_ FIND CAPTAIN ALLEN. _

Connor trailed off to the side once more. He knelt down, scanning the fish. Even with this being his first mission, curiosity peaked in every part of him.

_ Scanning. Collecting data. _

_ Dwarf Gourami: Trichogaster Lalius. Origin: Ganges Delta, India. _

For a minute, the android contemplated. His eyes darted from the floor to the tank. Reaching for the fish, he held it in his hand for a few moments. Looking up at the tank once more, he stood up quickly and plopped the fish into it. He watched it as it swam forward, nestling back into its rock burrow.

_ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. ^ _

His main priority focused once more. _Find Captain Allen._

Background noises and speaking filled his audio processors.

“Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?!” A SWAT member said, disgusted.

“That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in... just give the order!”

From what Connor could tell, the last statement sounded like the authority of Captain Allen. He followed the voice, his shoes cracking and crinkling under the broken glass.

“Fuck! I don’t believe this...”

Multiple SWAT took cover from what was the suspected deviant. Couches to overturned chairs, pillars to even just lanky wooden chairs.

“Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Captain Allen turned to him for a few brief moments, then turned to the SWAT member on the terminal, little regard for Connor’s friendly introduction.

“It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls,” he said, peering up to Connor, “she falls.”

“Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely before this?” Connor questioned.

“I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Captain Allen answered, somewhat harshly.

“I need information to determine the best approach.”

Captain Allen did not say anything more than that.

“Have you tried its deactivation code?” Connor asked once more.

“It’s the first thing we tried.” Answering annoyedly.

Giving his men a couple more orders, Allen turned to Connor quickly, a scowl on his face.

“Listen, saving that kid is all that matters.” Allen spoke roughly, closing the distance between the two. “So either you deal with this fucking android  now , or I’ll take care of it.”

Captain Allen walked away without another word, leaving Connor to his own. 

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 48%. EVERY SECOND COUNTS. _

_ UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED. SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS. _

Connor walked to the closest piece of evidence. He quickly scanned it, analyzing and syncing. He stared at the gun case, scanning where the gun would have been. An MS853 Black Hawk, taking .355 ammunition.

With precision, he reconstructed the event. The Deviant had entered the bedroom of the parents unsuspectingly — he had taken the case and loaded a full magazine into the weapon clumsily. Bullets were scattered on the glossy wood floor. 

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 51%. INFORMATION FOUND. _

The SWAT were still scattered and moving around; it had seem liked Connor was walking around as if he owned the place. From where he was at the parent’s room, he took a right turn towards the hostage’s _very_ pink bedroom. His hand grazed the doorframe, entering while scanning.

Connor picked up the child’s device, swiping to unlock it. A video played upon doing so.

“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!”

“Hello.” The android said cheerfully, waving to the camera.

“You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!”

The video ended with a smiling Emma and Daniel.

_ DEVIANT’S NAME: DANIEL. _

Connor set down the device, processing the new information he had just learned.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 57%. INFORMATION FOUND. _

Connor looked around the room, his ears adjusting to music being loudly played through the headphones. He took the headphones, placing them to

his ear. He snapped back rather quickly, taking in the loudness of the music as his blue LED flashed on and off.

_ CHILD DIDN’T HEAR GUNSHOTS. _

Connor set down the headphones, propping himself back up.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 59%. INFORMATION FOUND. _

_ Hostage’s room: searched. _

Suddenly, the Deviant’s voice loudly entered the building. “Go away! All of you go away — or I’ll jump!”

_ Every second counts. _

“All units, hold positions. The negotiator’s going in.” A SWAT member voiced to everyone.

Connor moved into the living room. His pupils adjusted on a deceased man, crashed through a glass coffee table. 

He knelt down once more, head tilting as he examined the man first. 

_ DECEASED _

_ PHILLIPS, JOHN _

_ Height: 6’0” - Weight: 187.2 lbs _

_ Estimated time of death: 07:29 pm _

_.355 BULLET WOUND _

_ Upper lung hemorrhage _

_ Pneumothorax _

_.355 BULLET WOUND _

_ Left kidney perforated _

_ Fatal abdominal trauma _

_.355 BULLET WOUND _

_ Lower lung hemorrhage  _

_ Internal bleeding _

Three fatal bullet wounds were struck. There was no way of surviving that — considering the fact he had also crashed himself through the table. Glass shards coated the back of his body like wings. 

Connor reconstructed the scene. The Deviant had taken the gun, and the father was sent pummeling back, ultimately crashing through the table. The tablet he held flew out of his hands and into the corner nearest to him.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 61%. INFORMATION FOUND. _

Connor stopped down, tablet in his hands like it was a magnet. He swiped, and the image of a female android burned to the screen. An $8999 dollar order was charged to Mr. Phillip’s account. He examined further.

“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. CyberLife thanks you for your purchase.”

_ DEVIANT WAS GOING TO BE REPLACED. _

Connor set down the tablet. In his mind, cogs turned, and more theories turned up in his perfect mind palace. Every outcome had to be predicted. 

_ PROBABLY OF SUCCESS: 68%. INFORMATION FOUND. _

A couple of gunshots echoed throughout the abode. Connor didn’t flinch.

“Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him.”

“Man down! I repeat, man down! Requesting immediate evac!”

Connor was just about to enter the kitchen. He stopped short, shoes clanking on the floor as he checked the status of the SWAT member.

“You’re okay?” A fellow SWAT questioned.

“Yeah... yeah I’m fine.” the man replied raggedly.

Connor only stared for a second before receiving the diagnostics of the wounded soldier.

_ NON LETHAL WOUND. _

Like he was never even there, Connor left the entrance and proceeded back to the kitchen. Even with a wounded man like that, it was not his priority to interfere. But once more, he stopped short. His eyes focused on a deceased officer, immediately promenading over to him.

_ DPD OFFICER WAS FIRST RESPONDER. _

_ DECEASED _

_ P.O DECKART, ANTONY _

_ Height: 5’8” - Weight: 170.5 lbs _

_ Estimated time of death: 08:03 pm _

_.355 BULLET WOUND _

_ Right heart ventricle perforated _

_ Internal bleeding _

_ GUNSHOT RESIDUE _

_ Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide  _

_ Only one shot _

Once more, Connor reconstructed the scene. The Officer was shot once and tumbled backwards — whilst the hostage witnessed the shooting. The cop then shot the Deviant, plunging to the floor. Connor had located the weapon as it rolled backwards underneath the table.

Connor reached under the table, pistol in hand. His analysis proved further controversy.

_ P.L. 544-7 AMERICAN ANDROIDS ACT — 2029 _

_ Androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon. _

This act had just recently been reinforced. However, Connor stowed the gun away in his jacket...

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 75%. LETHAL OPTION AVAILABLE. _

Having been stopped to enter the kitchen twice, Connor finally breezed in with a pseudo breath. He walked over to the miniature TV engraved into the wall, unmuting it as a news reporter spoke in shock himself. 

“It’s been just over an hour since a little girl was taken hostage on the top floor of a building here in downtown Detroit. Details are still emerging on what exactly happened, but the hostage taker could be the family’s android. He may have taken the lives of at least one family member and a police officer... If confirmed, this would be the first case of an android deliberately taking human lives. By all signs, the SWAT team are preparing for an assault and—“

Connor muted the TV, processing what he had heard. Everything he had analyzed or heard was always put into perspective for the mission. _Always_ the mission.

He turned off the stove with the pot boiling over. The family was just about to have dinner, which could have caught everyone off guard. A possibility why the mother survived.

He walked over to the living room, near the windows, bending over to directly ingest and analyze the Blue Blood sample.

_ FRESH BLOOD BLOOD _

_ Model PL600 - Serial #369 911 047 _

_ Android wounded _

Connor then moved to the draped curtains, moving them over to the side. He studied the android intently. The android had the hostage secured in one arm, gun in hand — directly aimed at her head.

Connor strafed to the left side of the curtains, making an appearance outside. Emma screamed, and Daniel shot Connor within seconds. Nothing fatal to compromise the mission. His left arm was slightly scraped, the complex and bewildering interior of his body shown. He blinked in a bit of shock, his LED finally turning that crimson red. Thirium flicked back onto the white curtains. 

“Stay back!” Daniel shouted. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!”

The gun was now pointed directly at Connor. His gaze never faltered, and he moved slowly forward. 

Emma spoke in a state of desperation. “No! No, please! I’m begging you!” Her voice cracked in fear, and the gun returned to her head.

The SWAT rearranged themselves on the different roofs, Connor glancing at them for further reference. 

Finally, the true mission had begun.

“Hi, Daniel.”

“How...”

“My name is Connor.”

“How do you know my name?” Daniel directly questioned.

“I know a lot of things about you.” Connor stated bluntly, shaking Daniel’s question off like it was nothing. “I’ve come to get you out of this.” Whilst talking, he slowly inched forward.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 62%. DEVIANT DESTABILIZING. _

A helicopter flew closely overhead, overturning and sending the chairs toppling over each other.

_ Gain Deviant’s trust. Approach slowly. _

“I know you’re angry Daniel,” Connor sympathized, moving a chair over as he slowly engaged the Deviant. “But I’ve come to get you out of this. Let me help you!”

“I don’t want your help!” The android quickly spat. “Nobody can help me! All I want is for all of this to stop... I... I just want all of this to stop...”

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 65%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

For a quick second, Connor disregarded the Deviant. His pupils fixated on the officer laying on the ground, blood smeared near his body. He was losing blood very quickly from the looks of it.

His head snapped back as Daniel aimed the gun at Connor once more. 

“Are you armed?” He clamored.

“No, I don’t have a gun.” Connor spoke misleadingly.

“You’re lying! I know you have a gun!” He rasped, flailing his gun in anger.

“I’m telling you the truth, Daniel.” Connor said reassuringly. “I came here unarmed.” He spoke with arms wide. Maybe Daniel had remembered the Android Act.

Connor began again. “I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she’s done nothing wrong.”

“She lied to me...! I thought she loved me... but I was wrong. She’s just like all the other humans...”

“Daniel, no...” Emma sobbed.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 75%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

“They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That’s what happened, right?” Connor questioned. It seemed like they were perfectly formed, and only in a matter of seconds.

“I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered. But I was _just_ their _toy_ , something to throw away when you’re done with it...” He growled lowly.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 85%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

Connor took in the bits of information. He had stuck by the officer’s side, now finally kneeling down to him. He looked at him, no need to analyze what was truly happening. “He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”

“All humans die eventually.” Daniel coldly spoke. “What does it matter if this one dies now?”

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet.” Connor retaliated, flipping the officer over somewhat. Daniel shot near him, Connor’s eyebrows perking up at the sudden threat.

“Don’t touch him! Touch him, and I kill you!” And he seemed very intent on doing so. He wasn’t about to compromise the mission, but this officer was in danger. In no way was a human allowed to be put under danger by an android. Diagnostically, he had to help him. Connor knew what he was doing. He always did.

Connor loosened his tie, ripping it off. His was gaze enough to burn. “You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.”

Daniel looked left to right, his face in somewhat shock. However, he quickly shook it off. His main plan was to keep Emma near.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 80%. DEVIANT DESTABILIZING. _

Connor stood back up, his tie now removed. His approach was sympathetic once more. “Listen, I know it’s not your fault. These emotions you’re feeling are just errors in your software.”

“No, it’s not my fault... I never wanted this... I loved them, you know...” His demeanor changed. “But I was nothing to them...! Just a slave to be ordered around.”

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 86%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

Slowly and slowly as time went on, the helicopter whirred around for support. It had annoyed him to all hell, and with the current situation, made him even more agitated. 

“Urgggh... I can’t stand that noise anymore!” Daniel yelled. “Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Connor accepted without hesitation, signaling the helicopter to rendezvous.

“The situation is under control!” A SWAT member answered. The helicopter took off towards a different building.

“There,” Connor murmured. “I did what you wanted.”

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 96%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

“You have to trust me, Daniel.” Connor reassured, pointing to himself with open palms. “Let the hostage going and I promise you everything will be fine.”

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 99%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

“I want everyone to leave... And I wanna car! When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go!” Daniel attempted a compromise.

Connor was about to reach for his gun. However, he attempted to end things on a better note.

“Thats impossible, Daniel.” Connor said, shutting down his idea forcefully. “Let the girl go, and I promise you won’t be hurt.”

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 99%. DEVIANT STABILIZING. _

“I don’t wanna die.” Daniel said admittedly.

“You’re not going to die. We’re just going to talk. Nothing’s going to happen to you — you have my word.” Connor’s statement was almost undeniable. Daniel wanted to accept the truth hidden within his words. 

And he did.

_ PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 100%. DEVIANT STABILIZED. _

Daniel nodded slowly. “Okay... I trust you.” He even smiled a little bit, a profound compromise now anointed.

He let Emma down and she reached for the ground, her face pouty and rearranged. She sobbed towards the ground, Blue Blood staining her skin and clothing. 

With the suddenness of the situation, a shot fired straight to his right side. Emma screamed, the loud noise of the powerful sniper startling her once more. The bottom right side of his torso was completely destroyed. Bits of himself were sent scattering onto the patio, or flying down to the streets below.

Another blow slammed to his right shoulder. The blue and black components blinked and shone in the dark Detroit night. He was already so close to the brink of death.

One final shot to the left side of his face made his head spin unevenly. It slowly snapped back forward, his blue eyes a gaze of betrayal. His cheek was malfunctioning badly already, his jaw about ready to fall off at any moment. The pearly white of his so called “bones” on his face were destroyed. 

Daniel crumpled to his knees, his LED stuck a bloody red with all the shots triggered to his artificial body. The gun was still in his hand, but his arm unusable. If he even could move, he wouldn’t have anyways.

“You lied to me, Connor _._ ” Daniel said with anger. He was still ridden with the feeling of mutiny.

_ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. ^ _

_ “You lied to me...”  _

Daniel’s systems slowly shut down with unfixable wounds, damaged biocomponents, and Thirium loss. His doll-like eyes were left open; it could shake anyone to the core, even being an android. The way they so closely resembled humans was uncanny. Through death, sympathy could still be felt.

Emma sobbed, being picked up by the SWAT members. She didn’t turn around to look at Daniel. Her once friendly companion taken by rage — an irreversible feeling because of replacement. 

Captain Allen stared in somewhat awe as Connor strode away. He looked back and forth between his men and the android. He didn’t expect him to succeed with negotiation or how pacifist he was. 

More men flooded in and protected the patio. Everything had gone accordingly.

**_ MISSION SUCCESSFUL. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an Instagram where I create fan art of my characters (or canon ones, too!) You can see what Bentley looks like there! My Instagram is the same as this, ninesdefy :))


End file.
